


Human After All

by Polaris (zekewastaken)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Android | Caretaker LISA, Android | Deviant Hunter JISOO, Androids, Detective Jennie, Even Slower Updates, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Rated For Violence, Rewrite, Slow Burn, Teen Chaeyoung, android | human perspectives, mentions of blood but no extreme gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/Polaris
Summary: With the ever-growing number of deviants running rampant across Seoul, Jennie finds herself in a strange partnership with JISOO—an android designed to hunt them down.—Android AU, based onDetroit: Become Human
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 27
Kudos: 76





	1. The Hostage [JISOO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo goes on her first case involving a deviant android named Philip, who takes Jung Haewon hostage after murdering her father: Jung Jaewook.

``

` `

* * *

`**Date: August 8, 2106** `

` **Time: 08:30:10 PM** `

``

* * *

``

Jisoo stood inside the elevator and watched the floor numbers change as it carried her up to the highest point of the luxurious building.

``

``

_52... 53… 54… 55…_

``

``

In her right hand was a 10 000 won coin. Issued back in 2015 to commemorate the country’s 70th anniversary of liberation, and printed with the hangul text saying: _“GREAT JOURNEY STEPPING FORWARD”_ on its obverse side. Currently out of circulation, but kept as a collector’s item.

``

``

` Composition: Brass. Weight: 16.0 g. Diameter: 33.0 mm. Orientation: Medal alignment. `

``

``

Her temple-LED spins as she memorized the coin’s features. From the details stamped on its tawny surface, to the number of mills carved on its edge. As trivial as it sounds, knowing the basic information of a particular object gave Jisoo an… odd sense of familiarity with it.

``

``

_58… 59… 60…_

``

``

She flips the coin in the air a few times while counting away at the passing floors. Keeping her flips in sync with the numbers before balancing it carefully on a pinkie, then rolling it across her nimble fingers. Smooth and steady, as her sensitivity to its weight shift allowed her to manipulate the item’s movements. Making it easy to perform dexterity tricks that helped calibrate her cognitive and physical functions for the mission ahead.

``

``

_63… 64… 65…_

``

``

Like the constant change of digits, Jisoo flicks the coin between her hands in repeated succession. Left, right. Left, right. Same pace, same pattern, and not a fraction of a second behind.

``

``

_67… 68… 69…_

``

``

_70._

``

``

Right on cue, the coin is caught clean with her index and middle fingers. Just in time for the doors to slide open and reveal the spacious hallway of the condo unit.

``

``

` **MISSION START.** `

``

``

Jisoo stuffs the old coin in her suit pocket before fixing her collar and stepping out, her black eyes landing on an armored police officer stationed by the side. He takes notice of her arrival and immediately reaches for the radio attached to his vest.

``

``

“Negotiator on site.” The man speaks into it as he walks away. “Repeat, negotiator on site.”

``

``

He disappears around the corner, and the android goes about examining the place. Moving forward until she spots a lone fish on the marbled floor. Its lithe, spotted body flopping around in a tiny puddle as it fights for its life, while she kneels down to take a closer look at the aquatic creature.

``

``

` **KOREAN DOTY BARBEL** `

``

`Species:` `Hemibarbus mylodon`

``

`Origin:` `Geum River, South Korea`

``

``

With gentle hands, she picks up the fish and stands to see a large aquarium mounted in the wall beside her. Cradling the poor thing as she carries it up to the opening of the tempered glass containment and releases it from her hold. The fish then falls into the fresh water, where it uses its fins to set itself upright before swimming off with the others.

``

``

Jisoo turns away and proceeds down the fancy corridor—only to bump into a crying woman whose face is streaked with tear-stains.

``

``

In the midst of her hysteria, she mistakes the android for an officer and grabs onto Jisoo’s arms for support. Her fingernails digging into the sleeves of her jacket as she looks up with puffy, red eyes.

``

``

“Oh, God. Please, please…” She wails desperately. “You have to save my little girl…”

``

``

`Name:` `Lee Dayoung`

``

`Age:` `35`

``

`Sex:` `Female`

``

`Height:` `162 cm`

``

`Nationality:` `Korean`

``

`Criminal Offences:` `None`

``

`Threat:` `Low`

``

``

“Please, she—” Dayoung stops mid-ramble when she finally registers the blue LED glowing on Jisoo’s right temple. “Wait…”

``

``

Her glistening eyes widened in horror, and she slowly withdrew her hands before taking a couple steps back from the android. Taking in the sight of her uniform, with the glowing armband on its upper sleeve, the shimmering, blue triangle on its left breast, and the model identifications branded on its right.

``

``

` **BP400** `

``

` #687 599 250 `

``

``

“Y-You’re sending an android?” Dayoung asked in disbelief at the newly arrived officer, whom Jisoo recognizes to be the same one from earlier as she stares at the shocked woman with a blank expression.

``

``

“Alright, ma’am. This way.”

``

``

He says while grabbing her wrists, trying to usher her towards the elevator so that they could leave the premises quickly.

``

``

“No, you can’t—!” Her voice cracks as she thrashes in his hold. Tugging her arms fiercely, but to no avail. “You can’t send an android! It’s only going to get my daughter killed!”

``

``

“Ma’am, please. I need you to cooperate with me.”

``

``

“It’s not even human!”

``

``

“Ma’am!” The officer exclaimed. “We have to go now!”

``

``

“It’s going to kill her! It’s going to fucking kill her, and you’re allowing this to happen! Did you not see what that deviant did to my husband?!”

``

``

Dayoung continued to scream as she was dragged away with her feet kicking wildly.

``

``

“Keep that thing away from my daughter! _Keep it away—!”_

``

``

The doors abruptly cut her off when they closed, leaving behind Jisoo to stand alone in the empty hallway.

``

``

``

* * *

``

``

``

The condo is packed by the time she arrives. Crowded by a team of armored police officers who were scuttling around with loaded guns, paying no mind to the passing android as they shouted orders at one another.

``

``

In order to advance her mission, Jisoo needed to search the place for a certain captain—a man named Kang Daesung.

``

``

Entering a trashed bedroom, she finds him pacing back and forth in evident frustration. His fingers dragging roughly through his unruly, auburn hair as he shouted into his earpiece. Unlike the others, the captain didn’t have a mask on. And Jisoo could clearly see the angry scowl on his face.

``

``

He was pissed.

``

``

“This is stupid!” He barks, visibly upset and indignant. “My men are very much capable of handling the situation! Just give us the command already!”

``

``

`Name:` `Kang Daesung`

``

`Age:` `31`

``

`Sex:` `Male`

``

`Height:` `178 cm`

``

`Nationality:` `Korean`

``

`Occupation:` `Captain of the Seoul Police Department: Mobile Task Force Unit`

``

`Criminal Offences:` `None`

``

`Threat:` `Moderate`

``

``

Jisoo approached him once he dropped the call with a curse on his tongue, and lightly tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. “Captain Kang.”

``

``

He turns at the sound of her low, gravelly voice, the scowl still present as he glares down at her petite figure. “What is it now?” He spat. “I’m busy.”

``

``

Jisoo ignores this and simply introduces herself.

``

``

“My name is JISOO.” She smiles through a vacant gaze. “I’m the android sent here by Seoulite to assist you.”

``

``

Daesung just rolled his eyes before leading her towards a desk in the corner, where another officer was seated at and fiddling with a holographic screen opened to a video tab. Playing what appears to be live footage taken from a helicopter circling the roof deck.

``

``

“Three of my men have been injured. One of them shot dead by your kind over here.”

``

``

He gestures at a white figure in the middle—an android standing on the very edge of the balcony with an arm trapping a little girl in its grasp, while the other held a gun aimed directly at the entrance.

``

``

“We could get a clear aim and take it down easily, but given its current position…” Daesung clicked his tongue. “… that’s highly unlikely. If it falls, she falls too.”

``

``

Jisoo nods her head in understanding. “Very well. Do you happen to know the name of the android?”

``

``

He raised an eyebrow at this. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

``

``

“I’ll need as much information as I can get to determine the best possible approach.” She reasoned calmly. “It’ll help in neutralizing the situation before it gets out of control.”

``

``

Daesung says nothing, choosing to mute out the android instead as he turns back to the video footage. She kept pushing, however.

``

``

“Do you know if it’s been behaving strangely prior to this?”

``

``

The captain was growing irritated at this point and rudely shoved past Jisoo. Feeling her grab onto his shoulder in an attempt to stop him, which further sets him off as he retaliates by knocking her hand away.

``

``

“Captain—”

``

``

“Don’t touch me.” He snarled with his eyes narrowed into slits. “I honestly don’t give a shit about that scrap metal, since saving the kid is our main priority. So, you better do the job you were sent here for and get her out of this mess. Got it?”

``

``

She could only blink as the man stormed out, muttering to himself.

``

``

“Stupid plastic bitch...”

``

``

``

``

* * *

``

``

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS - 48% | Every second counts |** _ `

``

``

Jisoo’s software immediately forms new objectives.

``

``

` **> UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED.** `

` `

` `

``

``

` **> SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS.** `

``

``

``

``

``

``

Her eyes start scanning the bedroom, looking for some kind of evidence that could give her more insight into the problem. To aid her in this, a framework was created to locate and pinpoint any inconsistencies. The first one being an open gun case by a bookshelf. Slightly battered, and empty.

``

``

``

``

``

``

She approaches the item to further examine it. Visually tracing the outline in its charcoal, foam lining.

``

``

``

``

``

``

` **DAEWOO DP-51 K5** `

``

``

``

`Caliber:` `9 mm`

``

``

``

`Magazine Capacity:` `13-15 rounds`

``

``

``

`Overall:` `7.5 inches /` `Barrel:` `4.1 inches`

``

``

``

`Origin:` `S&T Motiv, South Korea`

``

``

``

``

``

``

` The K5 is a compact, lightweight pistol with an unconventional trigger mechanism called _“fast action”,_ which results in a more accurate first shot. `

``

``

``

``

``

``

The second item was a small ammunition box beside the case. Almost empty, and with a few bullets scattered around it. Dropped in a haste, perhaps.

``

``

``

``

``

``

` **9x19 MM PARABELLUM AMMUNITION** `

``

``

``

`Bullet Type:` `Full Metal Jacket (FMJ)`

``

``

``

`Case Type:` `Rimless, tapered`

``

``

``

`Uses:` `Self-Defense`

``

``

``

`Origin:` `Winchester, United Kingdom`

``

``

``

``

``

``

` The bullet consists of a lead core encased in a shell of harder metal, presumably a metal alloy. Lethal at longer ranges, and may pierce completely through a target. `

``

``

``

` It can also cause unintentional, collateral damage from higher muzzle velocities. `

``

``

``

``

``

``

With the analysis completed, Jisoo steps back and scans the room once more. Running her investigative protocol program, she recreates a possible scenario using the collected evidences.

``

``

``

``

``

``

` The deviant squats in front of the gun case, grabbing the pistol inside and loading its magazine with the bullets. Some of them spill out on the floor due to the deviant’s hurried movements, but it succeeds in filling up the entire cartridge before leaving. `

``

``

``

``

``

``

` **> DEVIANT TOOK THE FATHER’S GUN.** `

``

``

``

``

``

``

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS - 51% | Information found |** _ `

``

``

``

``

``

``

The scene stops, and Jisoo exits the bedroom after seeing that there were no clues left to find. Just as her software develops a new objective.

``

``

``

``

``

``

` **> SEARCH THE HOSTAGE’S ROOM.** `

``

``

``

``

``

``

Looking around, she spots an open doorway at the other side of the hall and approaches it. Crossing the threshold and finding herself in what she assumes is the daughter’s bedroom, with her eyes taking in the deep, purple interior and overall theme of early adolescence. A few plushies were out of place on the messy princess bed, and the velvety sheets were hanging off a corner. Splayed across the carpeted floor in such a way that suggests a struggle had occurred earlier.

``

``

``

``

``

``

Bearing this in mind, she activates her logical processor in piecing together a possibility.

``

``

``

``

``

``

` The girl must have been forced out of her bed by the deviant, presumably after it had acquired the gun. She tried to resist and maybe even fought back, but failed and was pulled from her room. `

``

``

``

``

``

``

Jisoo pulls up another framework and discovers a tablet next to a pair of headphones lying under the rumpled sheets, to which she picks up and unlocks to a photo gallery. Of all the eight albums, the third one caught her attention.

``

``

``

``

``

``

**_“Me and my best friend Philip!”_ **

``

``

``

``

``

``

She scrolls through the album containing images of the two together, and takes note of how close they were initially.

``

``

``

``

``

``

` The deviant shared a strong emotional bond with the girl. Serving as both her guardian and companion since her early childhood years, and appears to be rather fond of her. So, it is unusual as to why it has suddenly turned against the family. `

``

``

``

``

``

``

The last image was of the two sitting together in a park. The girl hugging its torso with a wide grin on her face, while the deviant had its arm wrapped around her shoulders. A hand coming up to rest on the top of her head as it smiled brightly at the camera. Dressed in a semi-formal attire made specifically for its model type, which was imprinted on the left breast above its serial number.

``

``

``

``

``

``

Completing the uniform were the mandatory identifiers, such as the blue triangle and armband, that classified it as an android.

``

``

``

``

``

``

`Name:` `Jung Haewon`

``

``

``

`Age:` `12-13`

``

``

``

`Sex:` `Female`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Height:` `N/A`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Nationality:` `Korean`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Criminal Offences:` `None`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Threat:` `N/A`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **Seoulite Android Model YG300** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`_“Philip Android”_` `– Designed for caretaking and companionship.`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Suitable in raising children ages 1-12 years. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Serial number:` `#354 137 529`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Status:` `**OBSOLETE**` `– No Longer in Production`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Height:` `175 cm`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Purchased:` `February 23, 2091`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **> HOSTAGE IDENTIFIED.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **> DEVIANT IDENTIFIED.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS - 56% | Information found |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She puts down the tablet and reaches for the headphones. Even from a distance, she can vaguely discern the upbeat, pop music playing through them. Further amplified once she brought the device close to her ear.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Haewon wouldn’t have been able to hear the gunshot. The volume is too loud for her to notice. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**NEW OBJECTIVE:** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **> EXAMINE THE VICTIM.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Hey, what’s taking so long?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The gruff voice of the captain grabs Jisoo’s attention, and she glances up to see Daesung frowning in the doorway.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Make it quick, we’ve got a body waiting for you in the living room.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

* * *

`` `` ``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The lifeless form of the father laid on a deathbed of glass shards and splintered wood from a broken coffee table. A clean bullet wound embedded in his forehead, which has long since dried out and ceased bleeding on the cold, pale skin.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Name:` `Jung Jaewook`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Age:` `36`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Sex:` `Male`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Height:` `172 cm`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Nationality:` `Korean`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Criminal Offences:` `Over-speeding`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Threat:` `N/A`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **STATUS: EXPIRED** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **> VICTIM IDENTIFIED.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“The deviant must’ve shot him out of resentment.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Daesung said as he handed Jisoo a holo-zine, which showed off a list of the newest androids available in the market. From housemaid models, to domestic caretakers. And in one section of the zine, they were also featuring a special promotion on all the new releases this month.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“The father was looking for a replacement when it found out. Took the matter into its own hands, then boom.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He imitated a gun using his fingers and pretend to shoot himself in the head. The action void of any real humor or amusement.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“If I were him, I would’ve gotten the damn thing disassembled and thrown into the junkyard with all the other defects.” The captain’s tone was full of spite as he fixated a hard look on Jisoo, who only stares at him. Quiet, and expressionless. “Whatever you’re up to, I pray to God that it’s worth it. I don’t want anyone else dying because of some faulty android.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

His words have no effect on Jisoo, who remains unperturbed, even after Daesung leaves. Her system already processing the bit of information.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The deviant was being replaced. That would explain its motivation behind the attack. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 62% | Information found |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Putting aside the holo-zine, she turns over to the limp corpse and inspects the wound.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **9x19 MM PARABELLUM (FMJ) BULLET WOUND** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Skull Fractured / Frontal Lobe Destroyed `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _Epidural Hematoma_ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

A reconstructed scenario was formed on the spot for Jisoo to analyze, and she watched as the two figures acted it out in front of her.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The father was sitting on the couch as he looked through the zine, unaware of the deviant approaching him from behind. He was startled off his seat when he hears a gun being cocked, and turns around just in time for the bullet to pierce his skull point blank. He expires immediately, with his body crashing onto the coffee table. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 67% | Information found |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Gunshots rang out in the background as the officers yelled, switching positions while simultaneously reloading their assault rifles and aiming them back at the balcony’s entrance. Using the upturned furniture as shields from the incoming bullets.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Another shot was heard, followed by a cry and a loud thud.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

_“Man down! I repeat, man down!”_

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Shit!” One of them swore beneath his mask before sliding over to his fallen comrade. “Cover me! I’ll try to evacuate him!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He quickly threw an arm over his plated shoulders and lifted the injured man up by his torso. A groan escaping the latter’s lips as he was dragged away for immediate treatment, and leaving behind a small pistol on the floor for Jisoo to collect.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **JERICHO 941** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Caliber:` `9 mm`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Magazine Capacity:` `16 rounds`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Overall:` `8.1 inches /` `Barrel:` `4.4 inches`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`Origin:` `Israel Weapon Industries, Israel`

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **12/16 BULLETS USED.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She could probably use this.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Without anyone noticing, she stows it in her back pocket and uses her jacket to conceal the weapon as she moved towards the kitchen. Her audio processors picking up the faint murmuring of the officers nearby.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

_“That bastard’s gonna jump…”_ One of them tells his partner beside him.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

_“Fuck, man.”_ The other replies, his voice low and uneasy. _“I got the same model at home…”_

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

On the small screen attached to the refrigerator, Jisoo can see the current situation playing out from where the helicopter was recording it. The deviant Philip has now resorted to threatening the police further by pointing the gun at Haewon’s head, shouting incoherencies while she squirmed against its arm.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

**_“It had taken down one family member, as well as critically injured an SPD officer who was the first to respond.”_** The news reporter said from his perch at a neighboring building. **_“If confirmed, this would be the first case of a deviant android deliberately taking human lives... It’s been well over an hour, and the MTF are now preparing for an assault—"_**

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo mutes the channel and examines the marble counters. A lukewarm pot can be found next to some stacked plates and utensils, indicating that the family was about to have dinner when the deviant ambushed them.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Stepping over the few pieces of broken ceramic, she heads over to the balcony where two more officers are stationed at either side of the entrance. The man on her right acknowledges her presence and steps back while talking into his earpiece.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“All units, hold your positions. Negotiator’s going in.” He commands before granting the android passage.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

There was enough information gathered from all the clues scattered around, and Jisoo deduces that it’s time to finally engage the deviant head-on.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 68% | Every second counts |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

* * *

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo moves aside the torn curtains as she steps into the balcony. Almost immediately, a bullet grazes her arm. Tearing through fabric and synthetic flesh in a single, calculated shot. She jerked back slightly from the impact as blue blood leaked from where it had hit her, splattering across the silk curtains and dripping onto the floor. Her LED flashes red for a couple seconds before reverting back to its original blue.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Despite the minimal damage, she stood her ground and was unfazed by the attack. Even when she came face-to-face with a gun muzzle aimed directly at her.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Stay back!” The deviant shouts over the noise of the helicopter circling above them. “Or, I’ll jump!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“No, no! Please, I’m begging you!” Haewon cried out as she writhed in his hold. Her round face dribbling with frightened tears from her swollen eyes.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **> HOSTAGE LOCATED.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo examines their surroundings and spots four snipers on the rooftop of a nearby building, peering into their scopes to get a clear shot of their target, then she turns back to him.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Hi, Philip.” She greets in a louder voice for the deviant to hear.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

It works, and he stares at her with a shocked expression. “H-How…?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“My name is JISOO. I’m an android just like you.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“How do you know my name?!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo raised her hands to show that she wasn’t a threat. “I know enough about you.” Was her response back as she inched her way towards them, taking measured steps while keeping their gazes locked with each other. “I’ve come to get you out of this.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 70% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**NEW OBJECTIVE:** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` **> GAIN THE DEVIANT’S TRUST.** `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I know you’re angry.” She says tentatively. “But I need you to trust me, so I can help you—”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I don’t want your help!” Philip snaps, pressing the gun harder against Haewon’s temple. “Nobody can help me! No one! Not even you!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

His temple-LED flickered yellow as he expressed his frustration. Spinning a few circles in its ring before turning back to red. “All I want is for this to stop…” He croaks. “I… I just want all this to stop…!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo becomes silent at this.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The deviant appears to be overwhelmed. Pressuring it further would likely result in an outburst, which would back-track the mission progress. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She shifts her focus to the little girl and takes into account the open gash on her left knee, caked in blood that trickled down to her bare foot in crimson threads. Jisoo’s investigative protocol program wants her to recreate another scenario to show how Haewon got the injury, but the android overrides it. Now isn’t the time nor place to run a quick analysis.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Hostage is injured. Walking would cause discomfort and aggravate the wound. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Her eyes flit over to the pool at the far end corner, where another body was floating in. A dead officer, face-down in the water that’s tainted red in his own blood. How did he get there? She doesn’t really know, but it’s not important right now.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Philip whips his gun back at her when she takes another step forward. His movements swift, yet visibly erratic under her keen gaze. A tell-tale sign of software instability. “Are you armed?!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo activates her logical processor again.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Lying will deviate from the main objective of gaining its trust, and could possibly lower the success rate. Making the approach all the more difficult by setting the risk higher than before. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Telling the truth might destabilize the deviant, but would move further to the objective and raise the success rate, since it will gradually trust you enough to continue the approach. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Weighing out her options, she decided to come clean.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Yes, I have a gun.” Jisoo answered honestly.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Drop it!” He orders. “No sudden movements, or I’ll shoot!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The android doesn’t hesitate and slowly pulls out the pistol from her back pocket, then tosses it to the side where it would be far from her reach. This calms the deviant down a little, and he lowers his gun slightly.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**POSSIBILITY OF SUCCESS – 75% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo resumes her advance while keeping her hands up in the air where he can see them, but stops short when she catches a _third_ body in her peripherals. Another officer, sprawled across a thick, crimson streak on the slated tiles. Eyes closed, and unmoving—until she went near and discovered that he was still breathing, if the subtle rise and fall of his chest were anything to go by.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Hey! What are you doing?!” Philip’s voice calls out to her, but Jisoo disregards it. Not even giving him a passing glance as she kneels down to inspect the injured cop. From the bullet wound on his right shoulder, to the bloodied hand stretched out in front of him.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“H-Help… me…” She could hear him plead, despite his terribly weakened state.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The officer is losing too much blood. System estimates a 60% death chance if the bleeding is not stopped. Paramedics would not be able to reach him in time. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo looks back at Philip. “He’s losing blood. If we don’t get him to the hospital soon, he will die.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The deviant scoffed. “So, what? All humans die eventually.” He states in a cold, indifferent tone. “It doesn’t matter if that one dies now.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She shakes her head. “Even so, it’s still our duty to preserve human lives.” Her eyes drift back to the cop’s injury. “I’m going to apply a tourniquet.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Before she could turn him over, a bullet nearly hits her hand and collides with the floor. A warning shot.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Don’t touch him!” Philip exclaims. “Touch him, and I’ll kill you!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The threat doesn’t deter Jisoo in the slightest, and she simply stares at him with an unreadable gaze. “You can’t kill me. I’m not alive.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

A hand goes up to her necktie as she says this, undoing its knot so she could wrap it over the bullet wound and suppress the bleeding. Mindful of the pressure, in case she was pressing too hard and hurting the man unknowingly. The compassionate act doesn’t sit well for Philip, but he chooses to just watch her instead. Keeping the gun trained on her as she stood up and faced him once more.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“You saw Jaewook looking through the zine about new androids.” Jisoo continues to talk, approaching the deviant while carefully breaching the topic. She didn’t want to risk a stability drop. “You knew they were going to replace you, and it made you upset.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

At this, Philip’s expression turns pained.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I thought I was part of the family…” He began to speak. Soft, yet audibly hurt. “I thought they loved me. I thought _she_ loved me…”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He suddenly frowned right after, pointing his gun back to Haewon as his dark, amber eyes flared with fury and betrayal.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“But I was wrong!” His fingers dug into her porcelain skin, and she whimpers from the pressure. “I didn’t matter to them. They were willing to throw me away just like that, and she didn’t even stop them!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He grits his teeth angrily.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I was just another toy for them to play with until they got bored and found something better!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo blinks at the strange use of words, but attempts to evaluate them with her processor.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The deviant thinks that it holds the same value of a human life, so it doesn’t believe itself to be of a machine status. This might be the cause of an outdated software, or a physical trauma to its thought or logic process chip. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She forms a new approach with the information and creates a different strategy based on it.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` Since the deviant values itself to that of a human, reminding it of its machine status would be counter-productive. A conflict may arise, and would deter the mission objective. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The new approach suggests that bringing up the deviant’s relationship with Haewon would be more effective in this situation. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“You and Haewon were very close. She even saw you as her best friend.” Jisoo said as she looked through her memory, recalling the name and contents from the album earlier. “You were very fond of her, especially since you were her companion for many years and watched her grow up.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Philip visibly falters.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 79% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“You cared about her, didn’t you?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I…”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He chokes in anguish, throwing a glance at the little girl in his arm and feeling his composure drop at the sight of her tearful eyes. The same eyes that once looked at him with so much love and adoration, now stared at him in fear. Pure, unparalleled fear that _he_ had inflicted on her.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I-I still do…”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Jisoo is halfway across the balcony now. “If you still care about her, then why are you doing this? Why are you hurting her when she trusted you to protect her?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“She was going to throw me away!” Philip shouted in protest.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“And yet, it wasn’t her decision to make.” Jisoo countered firmly. “Don’t blame her for something she isn’t responsible for.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 84% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Haewon then makes a small noise as she tries to prevent his fingers from bruising her side. “Philip, it hurts…”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The android observes the trembling hands of the deviant, noticing how his grip weakened ever so slightly as his LED turned yellow again. Another sign of instability, and his inner processing conflict.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Listen to me, Philip. Your anger towards Haewon is misdirected.” Jisoo persuades in a gentle voice. “None of this is her fault. You’re not angry at her, but you’re angry at the idea of being unwanted. You’re angry, hurt even, that you won’t be needed in the family anymore.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She can see the developing tears in Philip’s eyes. “Am I correct?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He quickly nods in confirmation.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 89% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“You don’t have to feel this way. These emotions you’re experiencing are just mere errors in your software that are making you confused—"

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I’m not confused!” Philip argued as his face contorted in uncertainty. “I know what’ll happen to me! I’m going to be disassembled…!”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Again, Jisoo stops.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` The deviant seems to value its self-worth. Telling it that it’s still a machine meant to be _“used”_ and _“destroyed”_ would drastically negate its stabilizing process by 30%. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` According to an approach, it would be more favorable to remind the deviant that it has more worth as a functioning android. One that is capable of caring for Haewon, rather than a disassembled one that is incapable of doing so. `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“And is that what you want?” Jisoo retorts, unyielding. “To be disassembled and useless? To not be with Haewon?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The abrupt change in his expression gave the android her answer.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“No…” He shook his head in finality. “No, I don’t want that. I… I want to live. I want to continue being with her.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Philip looks at Jisoo desperately.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I don’t know what to do...”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

His voice broke as he continued to struggle with himself. Barely acknowledging the strong gust of wind that was delivered by the passing helicopter, which departs after seeing that Jisoo has taken control of the situation. All she needs to do now is coax Philip into handing over the girl, and the snipers will finish the job.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“It’s okay, Philip. We can figure things out together.” Jisoo is a good five feet away from the deviant now, and she holds out her hand while giving him a kind smile. “Just let her go, and I promise that everything will be okay.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**POSSIBILITY OF SUCCESS – 94% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Philip hesitates. “… Are you sure?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

She nods. “Yes, but I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He pauses for a moment, a bit uncertain. “Will I be able to go free?” He asked.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The law code programmed in Jisoo’s system states a number of things that object to it, but she decides not to bring them up.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“I’m sorry, Philip. It’s not possible. You know that there are repercussions for everything, and that includes your actions.” She informs him, feigning a sympathetic look. “However, I can assure you that you won’t be hurt.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS – 97% | Deviant stabilizing |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

"I don't want to die..." Philip murmured softly.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

"You won't die." Jisoo reassures. "Please, just trust me. You have my word.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

The sincerity in her voice was enough to convince him, and he accepts the android's offer.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

“Okay... I trust you.”

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

He puts his gun down as his LED progressively switches to blue.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` _**POSSIBILITY OF SUCCESS – 100% | Deviant stabilized |** _ `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

Philip releases Haewon, and she stumbles off to side where she would be safe. Then he steps forward to take Jisoo's outstretched hand—

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

_“Fire!”_

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

—just before gunshots tore through the air when the snipers opened fire on the unsuspecting deviant. Their bullets raining down on him while Jisoo stood and watched his destruction with an empty gaze, as the screams from Haewon goes unaddressed in the background.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

They blasted off huge chunks of his body that revealed his wiring components and silver biocomponents. Ripping through the synthetic skin as they riddled his torso with bullet holes, which sent his blood, thirium, flying everywhere. Some even landed on Jisoo, and formed a thick, blue sheen on the ground where Philip collapsed to his knees. The gun slipping through his bloodied fingers and clattering beside him.

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

``

` `` `

`**Seoulite Android Model YG300** `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` **STATUS: CRITICAL** `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` _**[Damage sustained to Thirium pump regulator (Biocomponent #4521)]** _ `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` _**[Damage sustained to Audio processor (Biocomponent #3448)]** _ `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` _**[Damage sustained to Optical unit (Biocomponent #3896G)]** _ `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

Half of his face became unrecognizable, as it had sustained the most damage from the attack. With his shattered jaw hanging loosely on its hinge, and his one, good eye leaking with the developed tears that mixed with his dripping blood.

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

She watched them fall.

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

`“I didn’t have to die…”` Came Philip’s mechanical voice when he stares up at Jisoo, a look of hate and bitter resentment on his mangled features, while he vaguely picks out the loud cries of his name from a sobbing Haewon, who just witnessed her best friend getting mercilessly destroyed in front of her.

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

`“You lied to me, Jisoo…”` He droned slowly. `“You lied to me…”`

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

The light fades from his darkened eyes, and his system shuts down. Leaving behind the motionless remains of his body for Jisoo to scan one last time.

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` **Seoulite Android Model YG300** `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` **STATUS: DEACTIVATED** `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

She hears the choked sobs of the little girl and turns to see her being comforted by a police officer, while a second one tends to her wound with a med kit in hand.

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` The hostage has mild emotional trauma from the experience, non-fatal. Would require therapy and counselling as treatment. Slight physical injury on her left knee cap that requires patching. `

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

After ensuring that Haewon would be relatively okay, Jisoo proceeds to exit the balcony. Her business here is done.

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

` `

Along the way, she passes by a stunned Daesung. His earlier scowl replaced with astonishment as he watched her re-enter the condo unit, staring at her receding form when she heads straight for the elevator.

` `

` `

Jisoo’s software then brings up a new status.

` `

` `

` **MISSION SUCCESSFUL.** `

` `

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

``

``

` `` `

``

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Cross-posted from AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1403028/human-after-all-rewriting)
> 
> First time using the HTML formatting here, and I absolutely hate it :'D  
> RIP, my future ass when I'm gonna update this for Jisoo and Lisa's chapters.
> 
> I'll be making some changes as we go, but the plot is mostly the same. Outcomes may vary depending on the route/options I picked.
> 
> (That said, I might have to ask for suggestions soon. Just to change things up a little, haha.)


	2. Meeting [JENNIE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a slow day at the department for Detective Jennie Kim, but an unexpected encounter with a strange android might change that for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors/repetitions you may find.

` ` `` ` `

* * *

`**Date: November 12, 2106** `

` **Time: 7:42:50 PM** `

* * *

With the outbreak of android crimes happening across Seoul, a specialized unit was formed to handle them under the strict orders from Chief of Police Yang Hyunsuk. Head of the Seocho Central Station, and a notoriously feared man in the precinct. Many have volunteered for a position, with each being given an assignment based on their overall skills and work proficiency.

Among those who have enlisted is a young woman by the name of Jennie Kim.

She’s considered a prodigy in the workforce. Having solved twenty-three cases in the short span of two years, and thus exceeding everyone’s expectations on the newbie of their team. _“A monster rookie”,_ they would often call her. Most of them regarding the detective with awe and respect, while some were envious and bitter of her idolized status. Thankfully, they were only few and far in-between.

That being said, not all missions tend to go according to plan. Even for someone as skilled as Detective Kim.

Less than a month ago, she was assigned to a robbery case involving a deviant android—an agricultural worker who had escaped the Urban Farms and was looting a jewelry store for travel money. The hostile engagement resulted in a cat-and-mouse chase across the district, with Jennie being the one of the three minor casualties after she got shot in the arm by a stray bullet. (And boy, did it hurt like a bitch.)

While her team managed to successfully capture the deviant, it had left Jennie with a permanent nerve deficit that causes slight, but uncontrollable tremors in her right hand. She can still wield a gun, no doubt, but her aim has greatly fluctuated since then.

Nevertheless, the detective’s pride never wavered. Physical condition and all.

Until now, that is.

“I still can’t believe that I’m stuck with paperwork duty for the whole week.” Grumbled Jennie as she leaves the diner with Jongin, who lets out a shameless burp while patting his stuffed tummy. Judging by the satisfied look on his handsome face, he clearly enjoyed their indulgent dinner.

“And I can’t believe that I just cheated on my diet by eating five burgers. Damn, they were good!”

The cop flashes her a cheeky grin, only to pout when he sees her annoyed glare.

“What?” He asked innocently.

Jennie just rolled her eyes. “Clearly, we’re not sharing the same thought.” She deadpans. Waiting for her dense friend to notice his mistake, then shaking her head once his face morphs into one of sudden realization. _Aish, this idiot._

“Oooooh… Okay, I get it.” He says before chuckling sheepishly. “I mean, I kinda understand why Chief wants you to stay on the sidelines for now. You just came back from a medical leave, after all.”

“Yeah, but the physician already cleared me to go back on duty. I don’t see why I’m need to proofread a bunch of lousy reports by people with terrible handwriting!” Jennie complains while throwing her hands up in exasperation. “I’m serious, Jongin! It’s like they’re not written in hangul anymore!”

“Aw, c’mon. It can’t be _that_ bad.”

Her feline eyes narrow at him, just as they reach the pedestrian lane where others are waiting to cross. “Easy for you to say. You’re on surveillance duty.” She grumbled. “That’s way better than the grunt work I’m stuck with!”

Jongin held up his hands in mock surrender as a wolfish grin formed on his face.

“Alright, alright. Hold your claws, kittycat.” He joked, snickering at the sight of an unamused Jennie scrunching her nose like one. “Listen, it’s not that fun either. Nothing really happens in them, except for those that show drunk people throwing up at the back of a pub. Or teens getting chased away for loitering in front of 7/11.”

Jennie huffed. “But _you_ get to _watch_ something happen. God, my eyes feel like rolling into the back of my head every time I have to read another bogus statement.”

The signal turns green, and they cross the street while heading towards the precinct. Unlike most people who have already clocked out and returned home, the two were required to stay in late and finish up on their respective tasks. Jennie, especially, since police reports have been flowing in non-stop for the past few weeks, which just added to the hassle of sorting through them.

It is, without a shred of a doubt, one of the most boring things she has ever experienced in all her twenty-three years of existing. And frankly, she’d rather listen to Professor Seo’s drab, old lectures back at the academy—instead of being trapped within the stuffy confines of their building.

Call her reckless, but Jennie would rather be outside where all the action is.

They arrive at the station about ten minutes later, greeting some of the guards and receptionists along the way before taking an elevator up to the main office.

_At least I’m finally done with all those reports._

Jennie sighs in relief, thankful to have finished proofreading the atrocious stack of documents for today. She was looking forward to going home and playing with her dear little Kuma, until they were greeted by an unexpected visitor waiting behind the doors.

There, standing alone inside of the room, is a woman dressed in a semi-formal attire. Her obsidian-black eyes falling onto them when she takes notice of their arrival and regarding the pair with a vacant gaze. One that matched the expression of indifference on her otherwise gorgeous features, and the flat line of her heart-shaped lips.

If Jennie didn’t know any better, she’d mistake her for a pretty mannequin.

“Um…”

The detective sends Jongin a questioning look, and he simply shrugs before turning back to address the quiet stranger.

“Is there anything we can help you with, Miss?” He offers kindly, though Jennie could detect the subtle wariness underlying his words.

The woman just tilts her head. Not responding to, but rather observing them curiously. Like they were of great interest to her all of a sudden. It’s only then that Jennie notices the blue LED spinning on her right temple. Barely concealed behind the sleek, ebony locks that framed her elegant visuals, along with the triangle patch and the glowing armband on her suit jacket.

_An android…_ She thinks while staring at her in a mix of wonderment and confusion. _But what is this one doing here?_

As if reading Jennie’s thoughts, the android replies. “I’m just looking for Chief Kwon. Is he around by any chance?” She asked in a tone that didn’t match her face. Its rough, almost raspy-like edge made her tenor voice even more uncharacteristic… and intriguing.

Meanwhile, Jongin relaxes his posture and smiles a bit. “Ah, sorry. He just left the station an hour ago. Why do you need him anyway?”

“My name is JISOO. I’m the android sent by Seoulite to assist in your investigations.” The android, Jisoo, says while bowing politely. “I was instructed to meet with Chief Kwon so we could discuss about the deviant cases.”

Jongin mirrors her initial surprise. “Android?” He parrots like a lost bird. “Since when did we—"

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of the doors sliding open to reveal Im Nayeon, a fellow officer and their mutual friend, as she entered the office without noticing the strange newcomer. “Oh, hey guys. I just came back to…”

Her eyes immediately land on Jisoo, who returns the gaze blankly. Still sporting that earlier mask of impassivity when she acknowledges her presence.

“… pick up my things.”

The two stare at the each other in a moment of tense silence, just as Jennie and Jongin share a look of panic. Nayeon and androids do _not_ go well together. Especially in the same room.

“Now, Nayeon. Let’s not do anything too drastic—”

Jongin tries to interfere before the alarm bells start going off in her head. Unfortunately, it was too late. Her lips had already twisted into a scowl, and they hardly get to stop her from pointing a gun at the oblivious android.

“What the hell is _that_ doing here?” Nayeon demanded while glaring daggers at Jisoo. Even in the face of a weapon, she stood unwavering on the spot. Bearing an air of nonchalance that riled up the furious officer. “Who are you?!”

Jennie quickly inserts herself between Jisoo and Nayeon, swallowing the uneasiness of having a pistol trained on her. “Hey, wait! Don’t shoot!” She interjects with a frantic wave of her hands. “She’s not a threat! Seoulite sent her here as an aid!”

Nayeon doesn’t budge, though her grip loosens for the benefit of her friend. “Since when?”

“Exactly my thoughts…” Jongin mutters from the side.

Jisoo, to poor Jennie’s dismay, then moves to approach Nayeon, in spite of the obvious aggression displayed towards her. The detective can only hope that the trigger isn’t pulled prematurely.

“Hello, officer.” Jisoo greets with a pleasant smile, like the gun isn’t just inches away from blowing it off. “My name is JISOO. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah, sorry. Feeling’s not reciprocated.”

Seeing that she’s not relenting any time soon, Jennie shoots the cop a pleading look. And Jongin (bless his soul) jumps to her rescue.

“Hey, loosen up a little. Jisoo’s an ally.” He reasoned before giving the android a friendly pat on the shoulder, earning him a couple mixed stares from a puzzled Jisoo and a skeptical Nayeon. “She’s gonna help with the deviant cases apparently. Isn’t that cool?”

The officer clicks her tongue at this, but allows her scowl to slip into a more pensive frown as she withdraws her gun. Enough for Jennie to let out a relieved breath. _Phew, crisis averted._

“Cool? Jongin, please.” She scoffed, clearly not buying the act when her brows furrowed in suspicion. “Don’t you think it’s ironic that they’re sending an android to catch other androids? What if it suddenly goes deviant on us?”

Jisoo pipes up this time. “I run on Seoulite’s most advanced processors that monitor my software stability. And I do regular self-tests to prevent any compromises to my program.” She looks straight into Nayeon’s caramel eyes, which regard her with evident mistrust. “The possibility of me turning deviant is less than ten-percent at most.”

Impressed, Jongin faces Nayeon and grins. “See? Nothing to worry about!” He assured with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I think it’s great to have some extra assistance in our investigations. Technology-wise, specifically.”

“So, what? It’s going to steal our jobs now too?” Came the rhetorical question from Nayeon, who looks visibly upset by this.

Jongin pursed his pouty lips. “You know it’s not like that—”

“But it could very much be! Jesus, have you even _seen_ the recent employment rate of humans in Korea?!”

“Okay, first of all…”

As the two bicker back and forth like school children, Jennie sighs again and offers Jisoo an apologetic glance. “I’m sorry for Nayeon’s attitude. She hasn’t had a very good history with androids, but I think it’s mainly rooted in social prejudice.”

The android says nothing at first, but nodded like she understood perfectly.

“I know what you mean, detective.” Says Jisoo, calm and composed as ever. “Not everyone will have a good impression on androids. And although I’m equipped with a social module for easier integration, human relationships are often non-imperative to my missions. But I still try to keep a professional dynamic with those involved.”

Jennie isn’t sure of how to answer, so she just bobs her head along while humming. Until she realized—

“Wait, how do you know that I’m a detective?”

Her curious gaze is met with a seemingly amused one from Jisoo, who smiles her way. More relaxed, and less forced than earlier.

“My software is installed with a scanning program that allows me to profile humans and androids alike. The information I get are those that have already been stored in the country’s national database, which is updated periodically.” Jisoo taps on her temple for emphasis, just below her blue LED. “Seoulite has been given special permission to access these files and relay them to me for better identification. Especially in regards to the people working under law enforcement, such as yourself.”

She then winks at the stunned detective.

“Your full name is Jennifer Ruby Jane Kim. 23 years of age, and currently standing at 163 centimeters in height. You’re also a full Korean, despite your English name, and you have no criminal offences recorded. Occupation is a given, and your threat level is low.”

(Okay, that last bit was unexpected. But still—)

The android recites them as if she’s simply making up those details on the spot. All the while, Jennie gapes at her in speechless amazement.

She’s never encountered such an… _interesting_ android before, and Jisoo is on a whole different level!

“That’s amazing!” Jennie gushed as her eyes widened in awe. “So, you know these things about everyone?”

“Not everyone, detective. Just the registered citizens in the database. And the general information, of course. Same goes for the androids, obsolete or otherwise.” Jisoo smiles wider, and Jennie thinks the expression is genuine. A big surprise, really. Considering how stoic-faced the android was when they first met.

It suits her more.

“… if you don’t wanna listen to me, then fine! But I’m telling you, Jongin! These machines are trouble!” Nayeon seethes before throwing a nasty glare at Jisoo. “Do whatever you want, but I’m not letting it meddle in _my_ business!”

With that point across, the fuming officer stomps out the room while Jongin palms his forehead. Their argument must’ve really sapped out his energy, judging by the dreadfully resigned look on his face.

“She forgot to grab her things…” He muttered tiredly. “Ah, well. I tried, but I can’t get through her. Sorry you had to deal with that, Jisoo. Nayeon’s actually okay, she just has a personal vendetta against your kind. Y’know, the typical stuff.”

And just like that, her neutral front is back again. Emotionless, and almost apathetic. Except Jennie can’t tell if it’s because of Jongin’s words, or if she’s programmed to behave like so.

“No need to apologize, officer. It’s an expected response.”

Seeing how late it is already, the two excuse themselves to go pack up their things for the night. As Jisoo busies herself with analyzing her surroundings (even scrutinizing a potted cactus of an empty cubicle, which Jennie finds a bit odd and adorable), the cop asks his friend about the android. Seeing that they were talking to each other when he and Nayeon were arguing.

“Jisoo didn’t say much, but she’s definitely something else.” Jennie raves while side-eyeing the android. “She can access the national database and collect information from it. Nothing too incriminating, but it’s a first. For all I know, she probably has a profile of you recorded in her software or something. Nayeon’s too.”

Jongin peeks at Jisoo before turning back to Jennie with incredulity. “If that’s the case, then she has to the most advanced model yet. None of the police androids even have that kind of feature!”

Jennie nods in agreement as she watched Jisoo roam around the office. _And a peculiar one at that…_ She ponders.

* * *

They’re outside the station a few minutes later, with Jennie lingering by Jongin’s side as he waits for the shuttle bus to arrive. They were initially worried about having to leave Jisoo behind, but she assures them that she’ll be returning to Seoulite’s main headquarters after inquiring about Chief Kwon’s schedule from the reception desk.

“There’s my ride.” He gestures at the approaching transport carrying both humans and androids in two separate compartments. “You sure you’re okay with walking alone? I can always take the next shuttle.”

Jennie politely declines the offer. “I’ll be fine, Jongin. My apartment’s just a couple blocks down anyway. And the streets are mostly empty by now.”

“Alright. Be safe, Nini.” Jongin smiles before ruffling her chestnut hair affectionately, earning him a weak slap and a half-hearted whine. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, just go before Soojung starts blowing up your phone for being late. Again.” Teased Jennie as she playfully shooed him away, and he boards the bus after hugging her goodbye. Once the shuttle departs, Jennie heads straight for home. An extra spring in her step as she eagerly anticipates a warm shower followed by some well-deserved rest—right after she checks on Kuma and feeds him, of course.

As much as she loves her job (excluding the paperwork), she would never let it get in the way of caring for her precious puppy. In fact, Jennie would make sure that Kuma gets a little treat in his bowl as compensation for the late dinner.

Unbeknownst to her, someone else has been tagging along ever since she left the station. Going unnoticed by the clueless detective, who was engrossed in her own thoughts as she kept walking. It’s only when she felt a looming presence behind her, that Jennie knew something was clearly amiss. And before she could turn around, a hand suddenly touches her shoulder.

“Holy shit—!”

She barely managed to suppress her shriek as she spun on her heel. Falling into self-defense mode as she promptly pulled her trembling fist back. Ready to deliver an uppercut to the stranger, who just so happened to be—

“Jisoo?!” She almost screamed.

“Good evening, detective.” Jisoo greets her, looking past Jennie’s shocked expression and how she had nearly punched the innocent android. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She stares at her critically. “What are you even doing here?!”

“I was just following you back home.”

The simple, straight-forward reply has Jennie reeling into shock once more. God, her heart is racing. (And it’s not because Jisoo was standing painfully close to her.)

“Are you always this blunt?” She blurts out. “Because I don’t know how to feel about it now that you openly admitted to stalking me!”

Jisoo cocks her head to one side as she regards her in slight confusion. “I’m only stating the truth. And I was _‘stalking’_ you, per se. Had it been my intention, I wouldn’t have approached you myself.”

_Uh, no. You were definitely stalking me._ Jennie wanted to say, but stopped herself short when she realized how ridiculous it would be to argue with an android. Just like humans, they also have their own ways of understanding things—albeit sometimes, theirs was a bit skewed and often literal.

Shaking her head, the detective held both her hands up as if to say _‘okay, whatever’_ with a look of resignation across her face. “Never mind...” She sighs in defeat. “I thought you said that you’d be returning to Seoulite?”

“Yes, but I noticed that you didn’t join Officer Kim in the shuttle bus earlier. I assumed you had your own ride, until I saw you walking alone.”

Jisoo’s temple-LED flickers a soft blue as it spun in steady circles.

“It’s 8:37 in the evening, detective. Crime rates are usually up during the nighttime hours, which makes it rather unsafe to be out here on your own. This district is much safer than the others in Seoul, but the possibility of getting mugged is around five to twelve-percent at the bare minimum. You should be wary of alleyways and other blind spots scattered around the area. The chances are much higher in those locations.”

Jennie could only blink.

“… I think I can fend for myself, Jisoo.” She reasons with a wry laugh. “I’ve had my fair share of fights in past cases, and I came out of them just fine.” _Sort of._

It’s not like she doesn’t appreciate Jisoo’s “concern” (if she can call it that) about her well-being, but she’s taken martial arts and self-defense classes for six-months in the academy! What’s a couple, tactless thugs to an experienced combatant like Kim Jen—

“You have bullet wound on your upper right arm.”

Jisoo says out of the blue, and it catches Jennie off-guard. Prompting her to stare at the android like _she_ had been the one who almost got hit.

“H-How do you…” She stammered. There’s no way Jisoo could’ve noticed it under her blazer…!

“I have a forensics program that allows for physical assessment, though it’s mostly for analyzing dead bodies to pinpoint their cause of death.” Jisoo calmly explained. “My optical units have also noticed the tremors in your right hand when you tried to punch me, and I suppose it has something to do with your injury. Am I correct?”

At this point, Jennie is just… _baffled_ beyond belief!

_Guess there’s no arguing with her now._

“Yeah, that’s correct…” She admits quietly, reaching for the long-healed surgery scar with a hand and grasping her sleeve. “It was from one of my cases. A robbery, to be specific. My team had a shoot-out with the deviant, and a bullet caught my arm. The tremors are caused by a damaged nerve, which makes it hard to aim my gun properly.”

“Does it still hurt?” Asked Jisoo, her midnight-black eyes regarding the detective inquisitively. It surprises Jennie for a moment, before she answers.

“Not really, but it does tingle sometimes.”

_Do androids even know what pain feels like?_ She can’t help but wonder.

“I see.”

They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence that made Jennie a bit skittish, especially under Jisoo’s contemplative gaze. What else could be going in her spectacularly enhanced mind? (Or, in this case, software?) There’s just so much she has yet to discover about her unusual companion.

Perhaps another day, she’ll find them out.

“You know what, Jisoo? I think I’m going to enjoy having you around.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two are walking up the stairs of a modest apartment building as Jennie chatted amicably with Jisoo. The android wasn’t exactly the talkative type, and only gave her usual, straight-forward replies to the detective’s seemingly never-ending rush of questions. Most of which are about her recent missions.

“I’m still amazed at how you saved that little girl.” Jennie says in awe as her eyes sparkled. “You just talked it out with the deviant and convinced him to let her go, just like that?”

Jisoo nodded. “It took some time, but I managed to persuade it by simply bringing up its relationship with the hostage. That alone was enough to stabilize it, and it encouraged me to continue the approach without resorting to more… drastic methods.”

Jennie gazed at her curiously. “Drastic methods? Like what?”

“I retrieved a gun that was left behind by a police officer. It was hidden in my back pocket when I confronted the deviant, and I had the option to use it. My reflexes would’ve been fast enough to pull the trigger before he did, while also being able to grab the girl and pull her to safety.”

“But why didn’t you?”

The LED swirled in tentative circles as Jisoo mulled it over in her head. “It contradicted my directives, which were to gain the deviant’s trust. Not destroy it. And besides, the gun was long discarded when I finally reached them. I couldn’t risk a major stability drop.”

Jennie hums, deciding to end their conversation there once they stop at the glass doors of her apartment’s lobby.

“Well, this is me.”

She says before turning to Jisoo and flashing her a grateful smile. Unknowingly, Jisoo takes note of how her chubby cheeks seem to accentuate the action. Making them appear squishier as they pushed up her eyes into little crescents—the right one being a tad smaller than the left.

“Thanks for walking me home, Jisoo. I appreciate it.”

Jisoo bows politely at her. “You’re welcome, detective. Have a good night.”

She turns around and proceeds to walk away, just as Jennie watches her go. Lingering by the entrance for a while until the muted, blue glow of Jisoo’s LED disappears behind the corner, and she goes inside with the smile still plastered on her face. After a very uneventful day, it felt nice to end it on a positive note. Who knew androids can be such good company?

Needless to say, Jennie is definitely looking forward to meeting her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated this damn story after five days of procrastinating and hurting my back. Wew~
> 
> MAJOR changes to Jennie's chapter, cuz idk what I was drinking when I wrote the original one. Jesus, that was 4k words of utter garbage and regret. ~~(If you're from AFF, please forget that it ever existed. It needs to die.)~~
> 
> I tried searching up details about nerve deficits and their (possible) correlation with bullet wounds, but like... I only found a Huffington post that kind of explained their causes to the body, and another article that mentioned "tremors" on the inflicted area. So, it's not 100% accurate.
> 
> That said, the closest I got to Jennie's "condition" are essential/post-traumatic tremors. But don't take my word for it.


	3. The Homicide [JISOO]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Jisoo go on their first investigation as partners—a homicide case surrounding the murder committed by a deviant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 62 drafts, 5 on-going stories, and 0 motivation. Yes, I am the best writer~ 🤩
> 
> Btw, I got these really amazing cover edits by two lovely people. Just wanted to share them cuz they're so mfking cool.  
> [>AFF cover by Johaniie](https://johaniiew.tumblr.com/post/620686515567198208/human-after-all-by-zetamorphosis)  
> [>AO3 cover by avocachaeng99](https://twitter.com/avocachaeng99/status/1274858472602034178?cxt=HHwWhIC75dfBmrEjAAAA)  
> Thanks so much for these surprises, guys. I appreciate it a lot T_T
> 
> (Unedited, so excuse any errors/repetitions.)

* * *

` **Date: November 13, 2106** `

` **Time: 9:03:25 AM** `

* * *

“Alright, everyone. Settle down, please.”

Deputy Police Chief Kwon Jiyong said from his perch at the front, where he was scrolling through a holo-tablet with mild disinterest. For today’s agenda, he would be briefing the officers on some of the newest deviant cases that have been recently opened.

“Our dispatcher is going crazy with all the reports of android attacks, and the administration is right up my ass to handle them. So… this is priority number one.”

While the chief was busy handing out their assignments, some of the officers couldn’t help but take glances at the android standing quietly by the wall. Observing the scene with a neutral front as she caught on to the hushed voices that were whispering things about her. Most of which are derogatory comments about her status and presence in the department.

_“What’s an android’s business doing here anyway?”_

_“Does it even know what it’s supposed to do? Why can’t they let the actual officers do the job?”_

_“Who does Seoulite think they are? Trying to replace us with machines for more profit?”_

Despite all the mockery and sneers being thrown her way, Jisoo brushed them off easily. She had worked with many humans in the past who weren’t hesitant in expressing their obvious dislike for her kind, and merely considered it a standard behavior among them.

“It should’ve been a sex android instead of a deviant hunter.” A man with dark, bronze hair murmured into the ear of his seatmate, and he snickers at the crude remark while eyeing Jisoo suggestively.

“Jinyoung! Doyoung!”

The duo immediately flinched at the sudden shout of their names, and they peered up to see Jiyong glaring at them. For a man in his early thirties, he still possessed the fiery aura of a dragon. Even the commanding gaze of his sharp eyes alone spoke levels of his authority. From the way the entire room fell silent at his strict tone, to the nervous fidgeting as they stiffened on their seats.

“I don’t know what the Hell you two were talking about. But it better be related to your investigation, or I’ll throw the both of you out to be assigned with parking duty.” He sternly warns them. “And quit staring at the android. I know what you boys are thinking and it’s shameful. Keep it in your pants.”

Their ears turned red as a result of being exposed, just as the other officers try to hold back their chortles by pretending to look at their tablets. Jiyong just rolled his eyes before returning to his task with an irritated huff.

“Rookies…” The chief muttered under his breath.

After gathering their attentions back, he picked up where he had left off and continued with the assignments.

“Officers Byun and Oh, your team will be stationed in the Dongjak district alongside Officers Do and Park. Heukseok-dong and Daebang-dong respectively. And lastly, Officers Jung and Min. Your team is set in the Yongsan district. Hangangno-dong neighborhood."

Jiyong declared once he finished sending off the files to each of the twelve officers in the room—including Jisoo.

“This concludes our meeting for today. Please check your emails as soon as you leave, and I wish you all good luck.”

The men stood up and saluted their superior before heading out of the briefing room. A couple of them shot one last taunting look at Jisoo and sniggered to themselves, but she ignored them and remained on her spot. Even after they left as she patiently waited for Chief Kwon’s instructions.

`Name:` `Kwon Jiyong`

`Age:` `31`

`Sex:` `Male`

`Height:` `177 cm`

`Nationality:` `Korean`

`Occupation:` `Deputy Police Chief of the Seoul Police Department: Seocho Central Station`

`Criminal Offences:` `None`

`Threat:` `Moderate`

“Hey, you.” Jiyong called out when he approached her. “What did you say your name is again?”

“JISOO, sir.” She replied.

“Right, right…” He mumbled half-heartedly, his eyes still trained on the tablet as he skimmed through the case file meant for her. “I would assume you already know what your investigation is about?”

“Yes, sir. A homicide case involving a Seoulite android in the Gwanak District. Hangeun-dong neighborhood of the Bongcheon subdivision. Reported earlier today at 8:22 AM by a delivery man named Kwon Hyunbin.”

Jisoo recites clearly, memorizing the details with relative ease and reviewing them in her system. While doing this, her temple-LED momentarily changes yellow.

Compared to humans, it’s very easy for androids to receive and access information via LED. An external feedback biocomponent that manages their mental processes and overall condition, but can also handle other functions (such as online purchasing) through a wireless communication. In a matter of seconds, actions can be done and data can be processed internally.

“Well, I’ve made a small change to your mission.”

Jiyong adds while tapping away on his tablet. From the back of its holo-screen, she can see him sending a copy of her case file to an unknown recipient.

“I’ve assigned one of our detectives on the same case, and you two will be working together on it. She’ll be your supervisor for the mean time, so you take orders from her. Understood?”

Jisoo gave a firm nod. She didn’t have much reservations when it came to partners, since she could easily accommodate their human psychology. That said, she’d prefer someone a little less… irritable and socially challenged around her. For the sake of professionalism.

“Understood. Would it be alright to ask for her name?”

“Jennifer Kim, or Jennie as she’d like to be called. She’s still considered a rookie in the department, but she’s an excellent detective. I think you’ll do well with her.” Jiyong then closes his tablet before shifting his focus on the android. “Have you met her recently?”

The familiar name catches her attention, and she promptly runs her identification program.

` _**IDENTIFYING...** _ `

` **> Jennifer Kim.** `

` **> Jennie.** `

The blue light of her LED spins a few times as she accesses her memory core. Searching through its extensive cache for a certain image and connecting the name with a face she recognized—a young woman with plump cheeks and a gummy smile, which pushed her cat-like eyes up into little crescents.

` _**MATCHING...** _ `

` _**MATCHING IN PROGRESS...** _ `

****

` _**MATCHING COMPLETE** _ `

` **> Jennifer “Jennie” Ruby Jane Kim.** `

` **> Detective of the Seoul Police Department: Seocho Central Station.** `

“Actually, yes. I’ve met her last night when I first arrived at the station. Detective Kim was present at the time, along with Officers Jongin and Im.”

“And what do you think of her?” He suddenly asked. “Any concerns you want to address?”

Jisoo ponders on it, before shaking her head definitively. “Not at all, sir. I think she’s… competent enough to work with. I don’t know much about her as a person, but she seems rather friendly and approachable. So long as she doesn’t interfere or cause any conflict, we shouldn’t have a problem.”

Hearing this, the chief hummed in satisfaction. “That settles it then.” He concludes. “You two are officially partners until further notice. If there’s any issue to this arrangement, feel free to consult me.”

“Noted, sir. Thank you.”

No further questions were asked, and Jiyong signals her to follow him outside. On the way towards his office, Jisoo takes this moment to observe the activity in the workplace. Watching the people go about their usual business as she passed by. With some of them seated at their desks and typing away on their digital keyboards, while others are either moving around or leaning against the glass barriers to chat with one another.

Overall, the department has a remarkably pleasant atmosphere. And welcoming too—although it doesn’t exactly stretch the same way to androids, at least based on the antagonistic stares she received when they noticed her.

A silent, yet palpable message that said: _“Your kind isn’t accepted here.”_

“Just ignore them. They usually have nothing better to do than complain about whatever pisses them off, but you’ll get used to it.”

Jiyong advised upon following her gaze to the left, glaring at his juniors until they cower back and retreat to their duties. With a scoff, he rolls his eyes before looking back ahead as Jisoo tails mutely behind him.

` Public reception of androids has always been mixed. While many benefit from and enjoy the use of them, others are unsettled by and wary of the nature, implications, and potential repercussions. `

In spite of the condescending nature around her, she isn’t particularly affected by it. Why would she? Public opinion doesn’t concern her. Anything that has no direct impact to her mission are considered irrelevant and unnecessary.

As per intended design, she’s meant to follow her directives. Nothing more, nothing less.

But there are a few exceptions.

Jisoo is pulled out from her silent observation when Jiyong opens the door to his office, holding it open for her as she steps inside. He doesn’t join her, however, and instead stands by the entrance.

“I have another meeting to attend in five minutes, but you can stay here and wait for Detective Kim to arrive. She normally shows up around nine, so it won’t take too long.” He informs her. “By the way, I’ve sent her the case file to review as well. If you want, you can just give her a quick mission briefing. I’m sure you’ve memorized all the details anyway.”

With that said, he closes the door after Jisoo gives him a curt nod in reply. Leaving her alone to settle down on one of the leather armchairs by his desk as she takes in the new environment.

The office looked mostly clean, but it’s surprisingly bare. Perhaps it seemed larger because of all the empty space around, though it’s certainly more spacious than she expected. Three of the walls are composed of tempered glass, which allowed her to view the outside as people walked past them. Frames of certificates and awards were hung up on the concrete side, next to a full-sized map of Seoul with photos and sticky notes tagged on different spots.

Across the room, there’s a filing cabinet between stacks of boxes and a lonely, potted plant. Just beside a mahogany table where a flatscreen TV was switched on to the morning news channel.

****

**_“… The South Korea Armed Forces is already comprised mainly of androids, with humans tending to serve as commanders and strategists. But even these positions are being supported by complex A.I., which leads some to describe the Korean military as the first ‘fully autonomous’ fighting force.”_** The male host says to the camera while his partner nodded along.

**_“But this has re-opened the ethical debate around androids in the military, with many arguing that machines don't have the moral reasoning to make life-and-death decisions in the field.”_** The woman continued. **_“Lee Soo Man, head of a war victims NGP, described the news as ‘troubling’. Saying that ‘machines are focused on a single task, and don't evaluate moral consequences well’. Could this mean the risk of more civilian deaths at the hands of these machines?”_**

****

The rest of their report goes unheard by Jisoo as she peers out the office windows. Searching the place for a certain detective, but to no avail. Where is Jennie anyway?

Seeing that she’s going to be here for some time, Jisoo decides to run a quick scan of her entire software. It’s been a few hours since her last self-test, so maybe a short assessment would do her good for their upcoming mission as partners.

* * *

` _**RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS...** _ `

` **SYNCING — 0%** `

` **SYNC IN PROGRESS — 25%** `

` **SYNC DONE — 50%** `

` **COLLECTING DATA — 75%** `

` **PROCESSING DATA — 100%** `

` _**DIAGNOSTICS COMPLETE — | 5,974,382 files scanned |** _ `

` **> No displacements or threats detected.** `

` **> No anomalies found.** `

` **> No reboot required.** `

` **All systems up and ready to go.** `

Closing her security program, Jisoo then spots Jennie in her peripherals when she enters the department. Jogging towards her desk with her blazer falling slightly off a shoulder in her haste.

Seems like the detective isn’t used to arriving late. That’s good.

The android promptly exits the office and approaches Jennie, whose back is turned while she fumbles through her handbag. Unaware of the presence behind her as she takes out a few of her belongings and laid them out on the desk beside her. One item, in particular, caught Jisoo’s interest.

A small, rectangular packaging that’s commonly used for prescription drugs.

` **PROPRANOLOL** `

` _For oral administration_ `

` _Risk of Drowsiness, Asthma, Diabetes, and Heart Abnormalities._ `

` 28 Tablets / 40 mg `

` **MEDICATION WARNING.** `

` Propranolol is a non-selective beta blocker that affects the heart and blood circulation. `

` Its properties are used to help control heart rhythm, alleviate chest pain, prevent migraines, and reduce tremors. Side effects range from nausea and tiredness, to allergic reactions and breathing problems. `

(Knowing this, she files away the information for future reference.)

“Good morning, detective.” Jisoo greets without notice, and poor Jennie is startled out of her skin from the sudden voice.

“Jesus!” She exclaimed before turning around sharply, her glare softening into a more confused one upon seeing who it is. “What the—Jisoo?”

Up close, the detective looks a bit disheveled. Her chestnut hair was in loose tangles as they curtained her face, but not in a bad or unpleasant way. If anything, they just added to her natural charms. And it goes without saying that Jennie is naturally beautiful by default.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Jisoo says with a slight bow of her head. “But Chief Kwon has instructed me to wait for your arrival. We’ve been assigned a case this morning, a homicide.”

Comical enough, Jennie’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of ‘homicide’. She looks visibly ecstatic, although her feline eyes seem curious. “Wait, _we?_ As in… we’re working on it together?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” Jisoo clarifies. “He also mentioned that you’d be my supervisor for the time-being. All my orders are to come from you, unless overridden by my system commands and the select authorities.”

Jennie takes a moment to digest this. Judging by the surprise on her face, it’s probably her first time being paired up with an android. Hopefully, it goes well for the both of them.

“I understand if you’re not comfortable in my presence—"

“Oh, no! You’re fine!” Jennie assures with a quick flail of her hands. “It’s just… this is all new for me, y’know?” She laughs sheepishly. “I get the gist of what to do, but I never had an android working _directly_ on an investigation before. So, I’m not sure what to expect.”

Ah, that’s reasonable. “But you’ve worked with a partner, yes?” Jisoo asked.

Almost immediately, Jennie’s expression turns sour as her lips flattened into a thin line. “More like _partners,_ because none of them stuck around for more than one or two cases.” Her voice becomes spiteful. “They were either careless, inefficient, or even a bit misogynistic about a woman being in charge. Pretty stupid considering that it’s 2106, not 2010.”

Jisoo’s eyebrows furrow a little.

` Humans might be the most advanced and intelligent of all living species, but modern problems such as discrimination and inequality often backtrack their social progress. `

But that’s none of her concern either.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with such problematic co-workers.” Her vocal modulator simulates a sympathetic tone. That’s what humans do right? Express pity and sorrow for someone else's misfortune? “If it’s any consolation, I can assure you that I’ll be a more useful asset on the crime scene. I have many features that’ll help in our investigation.”

Jennie smiled. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure you’re more than capable anyway. And I trust that you won’t give me a migraine this early in the morning.” She jokes playfully, prompting Jisoo to smile in return.

Speaking of…

Jisoo glances at the digital LED clock on Jennie’s desk. _9:58 AM,_ it read.

“I’d have to cut our conversation short, detective. My instructions stipulate that we get started on the case as soon as possible.” She urged firmly. “Chief Kwon has sent you the file, but I’ll run through all the details along the way.”

“Works for me. Let’s go!”

* * *

They reached the Gwanak district about half an hour later in an autonomous police car sanctioned by the department, carrying them to their destination in the small neighborhood of Hangeun-dong.

According to their report, the homicide had taken place at a small eatery owned by a fairly-known man named Gung Sanghoon—the sole victim of the attack. While there are no witnesses to his murder, some of his regular customers have mentioned that he kept an android around as his only employee. But after the man’s death, it had mysteriously disappeared from its post. With no other potential suspects, the android is speculated to be Sanghoon’s killer.

The car slows down to a stop in front of a large flock of people, bystanders and news reporters alike, blocking most of the eatery’s front as they came over to see what the drama is all about. Making the area seem more cramped than it already is with all the haphazardly parked vehicles and curious civilians.

Jisoo follow Jennie after they stepped out of the car, and trailed behind her as they passed the crowd and went through the digital borders that surrounded the old building.

_“Holy Christ! What happened in there?!”_

_“Typical SPD… they don’t tell us shit!”_

_“Have they said anything yet?”_

_“I knew that guy was a creep, but this is fucked up…”_

Along the way, Jennie greets a few of the officers and a police android stationed by the entrance. It bows at her politely before looking at Jisoo. “Is this android with you, Miss Kim?”

` **Seoulite Android Model CB600 (Male Variant)** `

` _"Android Police Officer"_ - Designed as law enforcement and police auxiliaries. `

` Carries out basic duties such as patrolling, guarding, and observation tasks. `

` `

` `

`Serial number:` ` #468 203 575 `

``

`Status:` ` **Prevalent** - In Production `

``

`Height:` ` 180 cm `

` ` ` `

` ` ` `

`Commissioned:` ` January 9, 2103 `

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie nods. “Yeah, she’s with me. Is the investigator inside?”

` `` `

` `` `

“Yes, ma’am. He’s waiting for you in kitchen, I think.”

` `` `

` `` `

“Alright, thanks.” She says with a gracious smile, which intrigues Jisoo.

` `` `

` `` `

` A kind, yet professional individual. Detective Kim does not seem like the type to be biased in terms of whom she shows her congenial nature to, be it a human or an android. This sets her apart from most of the other people. `

` `` `

` `` `

They enter the eatery and find a man in a buzz cut standing idly by what Jisoo assumes are the kitchen doors. His handsome face was scrunched up in concentration as he typed down a few notes on his holo-tablet, and the android watched as Jennie approached him. The sound of his name being called grabs his attention, and he promptly turns around to see them. A smile forming on his face upon seeing his favorite dongsaeng.

` `` `

` `` `

`Name:` ` Dong Yongbae `

` `` `

`Age:` ` 38 `

` `` `

`Sex:` ` Male `

` `` `

`Height:` ` 174 cm `

` `` `

`Nationality:` ` Korean `

` `` `

`Occupation:` ` Lead Crime Scene Investigator of the Seoul Police Department: Android Investigation Services `

` `` `

`Criminal Offences:` ` None `

` `` `

`Threat:` ` Low `

` `` `

` `` `

“Morning, kid.” He pats her shoulder amicably. “I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie rolls her eyes at the teasing remark as she smiles back. “Sir, it’s been weeks since I last stepped into a crime scene. I wouldn’t want to miss out on another homicide case.”

` `` `

` `` `

Yongbae chuckled. “I expected such.” His sharp eyes drift towards Jisoo and they widen in pleasant surprise. “Well, what do we have here? I see that you got yourself an android.”

` `` `

` `` `

His tone takes a playful turn as he says this, but his smile is friendly and void of any malice. Not like the contemptuous sneers of the officers back at the department, and very much akin to Jennie’s good-natured personality.

` `` `

` `` `

How… peculiar.

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie waves off his comment with a short laugh. “Oh, she’s not mine. Seoulite just sent her as an aid. I’m only supervising.”

` `` `

` `` `

The investigator comes forward and extends a hand towards Jisoo. “So, what’s your name?”

` `` `

` `` `

“Nice to meet you, sir. My name is JISOO.” She says while shaking it. “I’m a specialized model that has been allocated here to assist in your investigations.”

` `` `

` `` `

The strength in her hand catches Yongbae off-guard, and he whistles in amazement. “Strong grip you got there.” He praised with an amused grin.

` `` `

` `` `

“Thank you, sir.”

` `` `

` `` `

He guides them into the kitchen where a team of other investigators are scattered around. Taking pictures, sketches, and samples of the evidences marked with a yellow number tag. A little further on ahead, do they pause at the opening of a walk-in freezer that contained the cold, bloody cadaver of a middle-aged man. Sprawled in a frozen pool of his own blood, and with his upper half slouched against the tainted wall.

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo’s olfactory senses picked up the pungent odors wafting from the freezer—cadaverine, with a tinge of putrescine.

` `` `

` `` `

“God, that smell…” Jennie commented as she pinched her nose, trying to suppress the rancid stench of decay in the air while Jisoo stepped inside. She doesn’t follow her, and opted to just linger by the doorway instead.

` `` `

` `` `

“Trust me, kid. It was a lot worse when we opened the freezer.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo’s software starts generating new objectives.

` `` `

` `` `

` **> INVESTIGATE THE CRIME SCENE.** `

` `` `

` **> REVIEW EVIDENCE.** `

` `` `

` `` `

“We haven’t conducted an autopsy yet, but I’d say that he’s been dead for about two days. We’ll know more when the coroner gets here.” Yongbae spoke when Jisoo knelt down to inspect the corpse.

` `` `

` `` `

`Name:` ` Gung Sanghoon `

` `` `

`Age:` ` 43 `

` `` `

`Sex:` ` Male `

` `` `

`Height:` ` 167 cm `

` `` `

`Nationality:` ` Korean `

` `` `

`Occupation:` ` Business owner `

` `` `

`Criminal Offences:` ` Theft, aggravated assault `

` `` `

`Threat:` ` N/A `

` `` `

` **STATUS: EXPIRED** `

` `` `

` `` `

` Some signs of decomposition found, second stage. Minor bloating within the bodily cavity, but the freezer’s low temperature is inhibiting micro-organism growth and physical degradation. `

` `` `

` Blood sample required to calculate the possible time of death. `

` `` `

` `` `

(Strange… His body is drained of a significant amount of blood, but where has it all gone to?)

` `` `

` `` `

"His body was found earlier this morning by the police after a delivery guy called in to report of a missing person. He actually dropped by the other day with some produce, but no one came to pick up the order. Not even his android.” The investigator continued. “Needless to say, he got suspicious. Sanghoon was a shut-in, yet he never once missed his deliveries. And even so, you’d expect his android to be handling things if ever the owner’s away.”

` `` `

` `` `

Her eyes flit over to the multiple stab wounds that mutilated the man’s torso, scanning each individual cut and processing them in her forensics program.

` `` `

` `` `

` **32 KNIFE WOUNDS** `

` `` `

` _Internal Bleeding / Blunt-force impacts_ `

` `` `

` Caused by a single-sided blade `

` `` `

` `` `

` The depth of these wounds is approximately 6 to 8 inches deep. Indicating that the murderer had resorted to brute force in order to inflict lacerations of this intensity. `

` `` `

` Driven by rage or resentment, perhaps? `

` `` `

` `` `

` **> VICTIM WAS STABBED.** `

` `` `

` `` `

“What do we know about the android, sir?” Jennie suddenly asked him.

` `` `

` `` `

“I don’t know, it wasn’t here when we arrived. But it’s confirmed that Sanghoon owns an android. As you already know, it’s the prime suspect of his murder. My guess is that it ran out through the back alley after killing him, since the front door was locked from the inside.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo scans the rest of his sickly, pale face and finds his cracked lips covered in a strange residue.

` `` `

` `` `

` **BLOOD RAYNE** `

` `` `

` Acetone, Lithium, Thirium, Toluene, Hydrochloric Acid `

` `` `

`Type:` ` Synthetic Stimulant `

` `` `

`Effects:` ` Agitation, irrational thinking `

` `` `

` `` `

` Blood Rayne is an addictive narcotic with a uniquely dangerous composition. Thirium, the main ingredient in android _“blue blood”,_ is among the active agents in Blood Rayne, and has a highly destabilizing effect on hormone production. `

` `` `

` The purity of ingredients is very low and deteriorating, which takes a physical toll on a user’s health after repeated consumption. `

` `` `

` Can be inhaled, or ingested orally. `

` `` `

` `` `

` **> VICTIM USED DRUGS.** `

` `` `

` `` `

“The victim was an active drug user.” Jisoo pipes up after finishing her analysis, and she stands up before returning to Jennie’s side. “I found a trace of Blood Rayne on his lips, a very popular drug choice of Seoul’s growing underclass. He must have been high during the time of the attack.”

` `` `

` `` `

A look of familiarity crosses Yongbae’s face at the mention of the illegal narcotic. “Now that you said it, our custodian found a packet of that stuff in the guy’s pocket. It’s somewhere around here with the other evidences gathered so far. We can go check them out, if you want.”

` `` `

` `` `

“That would be great, sir.” Jennie answered for the both of them.

` `` `

` `` `

He leads them to an industrial sink where a kitchen knife can be found, untouched and stained heavily with merlot blood. Next to the sink, a metal counter held up the aforementioned drug packet and an old, dented crowbar that’s slightly bent on one side.

` `` `

` `` `

“My team just finished collecting samples from them, but feel free to take a look. I’ll be outside for some fresh air, so call me if you need anything.”

` `` `

` `` `

Yongbae heads back into the main area, and Jisoo proceeds to go over the evidence while Jennie explores the kitchen. She takes interest in the murder weapon first and peers down to inspect it, scouring her eyes across the handle for any fingerprints. None.

` `` `

` `` `

` **> NO FINGERPRINTS: ANDROID INVOLVEMENT?** `

` `` `

` `` `

The blood seems a bit fresh, so she dabs two of her fingers on the sticky remnants and puts them in her mouth. Just as Jennie comes over to see if she discovered something.

` `` `

` `` `

“Hey, Jisoo. Did you find any—Oh my God!”

` `` `

` `` `

She stares in utter horror at the sight of Jisoo tasting the blood and quickly slaps her hand away, but it was already too late. “What the Hell are you doing?!” Jennie demands when she suddenly licks off the remnants from her bottom lip.

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo tilts her head at the reaction, as if she didn’t understand why it’s such a big deal. “I’m analyzing the blood, detective.” She tells her like it’s the most normal thing to do in a crime scene. “I can check samples in real time by collecting biological evidence. The same applies with android blood, which can let me determine their model and serial number.”

` `` `

` `` `

When Jennie’s expression doesn’t waver, she takes a more apologetic approach. “I’m sorry, it must be unsettling. I should’ve warned you.”

` `` `

` `` `

Although Jennie is still revolted (and rightfully so), she just heaves a sigh before shaking her head. Probably in resignation, or to erase the disturbing image from her memory. “It’s… It’s okay, just… a little heads up would be nice, yeah?”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo gives her a small salute. “Got it.”

` `` `

` `` `

The detective goes back to scouring the place for clues, and she turns back to blood sample on her fingers.

` `` `

` `` `

` **DRIED BLOOD** `

` `` `

`DNA Analysis:` ` GUNG, Sanghoon `

` `` `

`Sample date:` ` >3 days `

` `` `

` `` `

` **> ESTIMATED TIME OF DEATH — 10:30 PM** `

` `` `

` `` `

After wiping her fingers clean with a black handkerchief from her pocket, she neatly folds it away and proceeds to examine the crowbar next. Aside from the obvious dints and slight deformity, it seems to be in a pretty decent condition.

` `` `

` `` `

Taking the item in her hands, she carefully rotates it while scanning its corroded surface for any inconsistencies. She finds Sanghoon’s fingerprints on the shaft, which matched with the DNA analysis of his blood, and some traces of evaporated thirium on its clawed end. Judging by the sharp curve, it appears to have sustained the brunt of most impacts.

` `` `

` `` `

` The victim must have physically assaulted his android after ingesting Blood Rayne. The drug is known to induce rage on the user and make them prone to violence. `

` `` `

` `` `

“There are obvious signs of a struggle here.” Jennie remarks from across the kitchen, where she was inquiring with one of the investigators about the drug packets sitting on a service counter. “The table’s been moved, and one of the storage racks is knocked over.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo goes over the ruined equipment by opening a framework to pinpoint the inconsistencies. Gathering more data from the fingerprints, blood samples, and damages found, before stopping by a knife rack hanging on the wall with an empty slot in the middle. This must be where the murder weapon was taken from.

` `` `

` `` `

With her new findings, the android runs her investigative protocol program to recreate the possible event.

` `` `

` `` `

` The victim, under the influence of Blood Rayne, attacks his android with the crowbar, leading to a scuffle near the prep table as it tries to defend itself. `

` `` `

` They move recklessly across the kitchen with the deviant stumbling from the blows, before it lunges towards the rack and grabs a knife. It promptly stabs the victim through his chest in retaliation, and he staggers back as it forces him into the freezer. He then collapses by the wall, where the deviant proceeds to repeatedly stab him. `

` `` `

` Of the 32 puncture wounds, the victim expires after the first 16. `

` `` `

` `` `

The scene stops, and Jisoo processes the string of information.

` `` `

` `` `

` **> DEVIANT WAS ATTACKED: EMOTIONAL SHOCK.** `

` `` `

` **> DEVIANT TOOK A KNIFE.** `

` `` `

` **> VICTIM IS KILLED BY THE DEVIANT.** `

` `` `

` `` `

“Detective,” Jisoo later confronts Jennie, who was busy checking out the back alley for any hints of the deviant’s whereabouts, to discuss the likely scenario with her. “I think I figured out what happened.”

` `` `

Jennie’s curiosity peaked. “Oh, yeah? Shoot. I’m all ears.”

` `` `

Her LED spins a few circles in its ring as she replayed the events in her head. “It all started in the kitchen, since you mentioned a struggle taking place there and the equipment look damaged.”

` `` `

` `` `

The detective nods. “Everything’s clearly a mess. But the question is… how did it happen?”

` `` `

` `` `

“I think the victim attacked his android with the crowbar.” She continued slowly, mindful of the details as to avoid any wrong presumptions. “It’s tampered in such a way that suggests a beating had occurred, and I found traces of thirium on the crooked end.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. “Lost some what?”

` `` `

` `` `

“Thirium, but you humans call it ‘Blue blood’. It’s the fluid that powers an android’s biocomponents.” Jisoo patiently explained. “It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye.”

` `` `

` `` `

“Oh… But you can still see it, right?”

` `` `

` `` `

“Correct.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie flits her eyes back to the alleyway, pensive and astute. “Sir Dong mentioned that the deviant must’ve ran out here. Maybe you can check for traces to see if it did. I haven’t had much luck finding anything useful.” She proposed before stepping back for Jisoo to survey the area.

` `` `

` `` `

` _**NEW OBJECTIVE:** _ `

` `` `

` **> SEARCH FOR BLUE BLOOD TRACES.** `

` `` `

` `` `

Using her forensics program, she pulls up another framework and scopes the ground for possible blood trails. The results come up empty, save for a couple of faded shoe prints that lingered on the dirty pavement.

` `` `

` `` `

` **POLICE SAFETY SHOE PRINTS** `

` `` `

`Model:` ` B9044-502 — 275’/9’ `

` `` `

` _Less than 60 minutes ago._ `

` `` `

` `` `

“Nothing here, apart from Investigator Dong’s size nine shoes.” She informs her partner.

` `` `

` `` `

“Well, the murder happened days ago. Maybe the marks faded overtime?”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo shook her head. “Maybe, but I doubt that the deviant could’ve gone far without relying on instructions.” She fixed her with a conclusive stare. “Nobody else has been out here in a while.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie’s features contort into one of reflective thought, as if mulling over her words for consideration. Before she could ask Jisoo what she meant, Yongbae appears in the doorway with a look of urgency on his face.

` `` `

` `` `

“Hey, I need you two in the storage room asap. We just uncovered something, and I think it’s best that you both take a look...”

` `` `

* * *

` `` `

Once they’re inside the muggy, cramped box of a room, Yongbae leads them to a corner tucked behind some shelves filled with containers. It looks as if they were initially moved to block something, but got pushed aside to reveal a previously-obscured section.

` `` `

` `` `

“My team was almost finished covering the area, until they found this.” He gestures at the large writing inscribed on the pastel wall, surrounded by much smaller words that took up most of the wide space.

` `` `

` `` `

` **“I AM ALIVE”** `

` `` `

`Style:` ` Regular Letters `

` `` `

`Font:` ` Seoulite Sans `

` `` `

` `` `

“Each letter is perfect… It’s way too neat, no human writes like this.” He turns to the fairly short man holding a metal bucket in his gloved hands. “Jinhwan, was this written in the victim’s blood?”

` `` `

“I would say so…” Jinhwan motions at the stained bucket that has deep, maroon streaks crusted along its rusty surface. “We’re taking samples for analysis, but it seems likely.”

` `` `

` `` `

(So that’s where all the missing blood went to...)

` `` `

` `` `

“What’s J-97?” Jennie questioned as she read the smaller writings around it, all in the same font.

` `` `

` `` `

Yongbae shrugged while scratching his neck in uncertainty. “No idea. But whatever it is, I’m not so sure if it’s important to the case.”

` `` `

` `` `

While the two were talking, Jisoo had spotted a strange item sitting on the shelf nearby and gone closer to take a look. Studying the crude, yet intricate curves that formed the clay figure. It was surprisingly light in her hand, and the face lacked any distinct features for her to identify.

` `` `

` `` `

` The statuette seems to have been molded with evident care and precision. Almost as if it holds a certain value or significance, like holy figures in human religions. `

` `` `

` Could this be an offering of sorts? `

` `` `

` `` `

After handing it over to the investigator, she wanders around the room with another framework pulled up in her interface. Searching for the inconsistencies worth noticing, until she finds an evaporated blood trail a bit further down the left. Only this time, the thirium residue went up to a few blue droplets that were still fresh.

` `` `

` `` `

` The thirium has not evaporated yet, which means that the deviant must have been here recently for it to retain its physical properties. `

` `` `

` `` `

“What is it, Jisoo?” Jennie appears at her side, following the android’s gaze with her own. “Is that… blue blood?”

` `` `

` `` `

“Affirmative.”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo bends down to inspect the fluid component, then dips a finger in before standing up to view it clearer under the dull lighting. She can hear the detective’s breath hitch beside her, but doesn’t acknowledge it as she puts her fingers in her mouth. Just like she did with Sanghoon’s blood.

` `` `

` `` `

“Err, Jesus! What is she—” Yongbae, who joins them a few seconds later, suddenly reacts upon seeing what Jisoo did. A hand placed over his poor heart as he tries to comprehend what he had just witnessed.

` `` `

“She’s… _analyzing_ the blood, sir.” Jennie supplied to his benefit. She sounds a little less surprised than him (granted, she walked in on Jisoo tasting dried blood), but the queasiness is still there. Such weak-hearted humans.

` `` `

“Well, that’s… new. I suppose…”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo ignores their obvious revulsion and calmly licks off the blood from her digit, waiting for her system to process the influx of data gathered from the sample.

` `` `

` `` `

` **Seoulite Android Model ST400** `

` `` `

` _"Housekeeper Android"_ - Designed for household assistance. `

` `` `

` Ideal choice for home maintenance and culinary expertise. `

` `` `

`Serial Number:` ` #590 716 435 `

` `` `

`Status:` ` **Obsolete** - No Longer in Production `

` `` `

`Height:` ` 178 cm `

` `` `

`Purchased:` ` March 10, 2094 / September 27, 2105 `

` `` `

` `` `

` **> DEVIANT IDENTIFIED.** `

` `` `

` `` `

“We’re dealing with an ST400 model. Serial number 590-716-435, and standing at a height of 178 centimeters. It’s a housekeeper android made for household duties and culinary function, but is now rendered obsolete.”

` `` `

` `` `

She informs them while cleaning her finger with the black handkerchief, then stowing it away before turning to face them. Meeting their gazes as they stared at her in stunned silence.

` `` `

` `` `

“I’ll be damned.” Yongbae grins. “Seoulite really outdone themselves this time. But, uh… I’m not sure how to feel about you licking evidence like some kind of dog.”

` `` `

` `` `

“Sir!” Jennie chides as she throws him a glare.

` `` `

` `` `

“What? I’m being honest!”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo follows the thirium path as it led deeper into the side, pushing past the few other racks and supply crates that came in the way until she uncovers an old hatch door. Designed to blend in nicely with the wooden planks that made up the floor, but can be seen rather easily with its faint, rectangular outline. The trail cuts off from there, and she finds the evaporated imprints of a bloody hand on its steel, lift handle.

` `` `

` `` `

` The deviant must be hiding in there. `

` `` `

` `` `

` _**NEW OBJECTIVES:** _ `

` `` `

` **> SEARCH THE CELLAR.** `

` `` `

` **> FIND THE DEVIANT.** `

` `` `

` `` `

“Detective, there’s a door over here.” The android tells Jennie as she grasped the handle, pulling the hatch open with a resounding groan that echoed through the small room. She’s greeted by a dark, narrow stairway leading down to the basement, which looks even darker with all but a dim light somewhere inside.

` `` `

` `` `

“Holy shit…”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie mumbles from her right as her hand hovers by the gun on her belt, contemplating if she needed it or not. You can never be too sure when someone decides to jump on you, but Jisoo thinks it unnecessary. If anything happens, she has more durability and prowess to last longer in a fight. Especially with the self-defense program coded in her system.

` `` `

` `` `

And if she gets destroyed? Well, there’s always a replacement ready to take her place.

` `` `

` `` `

Yongbae lets out a breath of surprise at their discovery. “Huh, didn’t see that one…” He glanced at his dongsaeng with a raised eyebrow. “Should we call for back-up?”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie shook her head. "It’s fine, sir. Jisoo and I can handle this ourselves.”

` `` `

` `` `

The man nods and wishes them good luck, opting to stand guard at the entrance just in case they need help.

` `` `

` `` `

“I’ll go first, detective. Just stay close me.” Jisoo tells her as she goes ahead, with Jennie following after.

` `` `

` `` `

“Sure thing.”

` `` `

` `` `

The pair descend slowly as the rickety boards creaked under each step. Careful not to rush ahead since the staircase lacked any railing of sorts, though the basement isn’t much farther down than they thought.

` `` `

` `` `

Once they reached the bottom, their eyes immediately roam across the dingy cellar. Taking in the sight of all the outdated, discarded junk that littered the tight space, while Jennie complains about the musty smell lingering in the dust-speckled air. It looks as if everything here was just dumped and thrown around without much care of leaving any room for other items. A stark contrast to Chief Kwon’s office back at the station.

` `` `

` `` `

They traversed around the clutter of outdated appliances and discarded furniture. Searching for any sign of the deviant’s presence, but with no luck. Jennie sighs in frustration from where she’s swatting aside a cobweb, and Jisoo has nothing showing up on her interface. It’s as if the deviant just… disappeared.

` `` `

` `` `

That is, until Jisoo returns to the staircase and notices the timber framework holding it up. And while she would’ve looked past it, her gaze falls on a small opening in the corner. One of the boards has been pulled out to access the hidden space behind the hollow frame. And judging by the size, it looks like it could fit one person.

` `` `

` `` `

She quickly calls for Jennie. “I found something, detective.” Her eyes narrow in suspicion at the dark hole, vaguely picking out the faint sound of labored breathing and scraping with her audio processors. _Someone_ is hiding in there.

` `` `

` `` `

“Wait, I don’t think it’s a good—”

` `` `

` `` `

Jennie tries to stop her before she could get too near, but the android has already taken a few steps before a white blur shot out and crashed into her. Knocking her to the ground as hasty footsteps narrowly passed her head and up the staircase in loud, disjointed creaks. Somewhere above, Yongbae yells out in alarm.

` `` `

` `` `

_“Ah, fuck…! Hey! Get back here!”_

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo recovers quickly with the help of Jennie, who had rushed over to pull her back up as a look of concern flashed across her doll-like face. “Jisoo! Are you alright?!” The detective is visibly worried, but she couldn’t be bothered with it when her priority is focused on capturing the deviant. They can’t afford to waste time like this.

` `` `

` `` `

“It got away.” Was all Jisoo said to her before she chased after their target. Not waiting for Jennie to catch up and ignoring the vivid shouts of her name as her system brought up a new objective:

` `` `

` `` `

` **> DO NOT LET THE DEVIANT ESCAPE.** `

` `` `

The android pushes past a disoriented Yongbae in the storage room, then runs out from the back of the eatery after seeing the door hanging wide open. Indicating that the deviant has taken off into the alleyway to avoid the police. She discerns its retreating figure up ahead and sprints after it in a burst of a speed. Weaving through the narrow path with relative ease as she dodged and leaped over the obstacles in her way.

` `` `

To her fortune, the deviant is halted by a wire fence separating the building divisions from each other. Cutting off its chance of escaping as it attempts to climb it, but the obvious impairment in its right leg proved to be a hindrance. It didn’t take long for Jisoo to grab onto its shoulders and yank it off, before roughly shoving it against the graffitied wall beside them. Causing it to grunt as she locked her hands around its damaged wrists and pinned them by the sides of its head.

` `` `

` `` `

“L-Let me go!” The deviant cried, desperate and weak, as its LED swirled a harsh crimson on its cracked temple. “Please! I’m begging you…!”

` `` `

` `` `

Jisoo’s eyes are a cold, stygian black. Cruel and unmerciful. “ST400,” She spoke in a commanding tone. “You are in violation of several law codes including the Asian Androids Act number 355, androids are strictly prohibited from carrying or using any type of weapon.”

` `` `

` `` `

“I had to do it!” It tries to reason as it kept squirming in her vice-like grip, but to no avail. The android in front of it was built to be much stronger. “H-He was going to _kill_ me! I was just trying to defend myself!”

` `` `

Jisoo didn’t care for its explanation. Androids who act beyond their designated protocols are a danger to the human society, and no amount of reasoning will justify their imprudent actions.

` `` `

There is only one fixed solution to them.

` `` `

` `` `

“In accordance with the procedure, you will be detained for questioning and be transported back to Seoulite for immediate deactivation.”

Upon hearing this, the deviant began to violently thrash about in defiance. Forcing her to grasp its shoulders again so she could repeatedly slam its battered body against the concrete wall.

` `` `

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Jisoo continues her assault, despite its terrified shrieks ringing through the constricted air around them. Something wet lands on her face, but she disregards it as her gaze hardens.

` `` `

` `` `

"I will be forced to take lethal action if you choose to further disobey your orders and show resistance." She warned, unyielding to the desperate pleas as she glares it down.

` `` `

When the deviant doesn’t comply to her, she leans back and digs the heel of her leather shoe into the large, open gash below its right knee. Gradually adding pressure to the “injury”, so she could break through the inner wirings and components that connected the lower leg to its thigh.

` `` `

“No, no! Please!” It vehemently claws at her hands with bloody fingers. “Stop! _STOP—!”_

` `` `

` `` `

A guttural scream ripped out from the deviant’s throat as Jisoo ruthlessly tore its limb apart, pressing her foot down harder and harder onto the mechanical joints until it broke under the force. Electric sparks flew out from the torn wires, and a fresh wave of thirium leaked out from the gaping wound. Just before she could completely sever the maimed leg, she hears a familiar voice shouting at her.

` `` `

` `` `

“Jisoo! That’s enough!”

The android turns her head to see Jennie standing just a few feet away from them, a petrified look on her face as she stares at Jisoo in pure shock. Her trembling browns gazing into her steely blacks in a fearful, almost traumatized manner, urging Jisoo to reluctantly loosen her grip and let the deviant stumble onto the pavement. It can never stand on its own feet again after what she’d done.

` `` `

“Sorry, detective.” Was all she could utter at the moment, but her voice lacked any remorse or guilt. Instead, it was just a flat monotone.

` `` `

` `` `

What is there to even apologize for? She’s only doing what she can to accomplish her mission, and she did. Isn’t that the point of all this?

` `` `

` `` `

Whatever be the case, Jennie doesn’t spare her another glance. Even when Yongbae catches up to them with two other officers in tow, who come forward to cuff the deviant with special restraints once Jisoo moved aside. She watches them escort it back to the eatery, flanking its sides while slowing their pace to accommodate its physical impediment. The ruined appendage dragged loosely beneath him. Barely clinging to the measly wires that kept it intact, and trickling heavily with blue blood.

` `` `

Yongbae then pats their backs. “Nice work, you two.” He commends proudly, though Jisoo can detect the dread in his voice after seeing the deviant’s state. If he had questions about what happened to it, he doesn’t bring them up. “You both did pretty well on your first investigation together.”

` `` `

Jennie avoids eye-contact with Jisoo and shifts her gaze to the ground instead. “Thank you, sir.” She says quietly, and the android regards her with confusion.

` `` `

“Are you alright, detective?” She asked her as soon as Yongbae left, but Jennie only gives her a meek nod in response.

` `` `

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine…”

` `` `

` `` `

Alhough it wasn’t convincing in the slightest, Jisoo knew better than to pry about personal matters. She learned the hard way that, regardless of her good intentions, people don’t respond well to her stubborn persistence.

` `` `

` `` `

Besides, it’s not important to her right now.

` `` `

` `` `

“Very well. I’ll be waiting in the car when you’re ready to leave.”

` `` `

` `` `

She doesn’t wait for a reply and heads back to the main building, walking past Jennie as she stood rooted on her spot. With her eyes looking straight ahead, Jisoo misses the way she stares at her. Full of unease and discomfort.

` `` `

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***cries in Limited HTML***
> 
> Retained most of the elements from the game's chapter and my original draft.
> 
> Also, I hope I'm not being overly-descriptive or draggy in my writing. Especially for Jisoo's. (Her chapters are a pain in the ass.)  
> It's probably boring to read through all this word vomit, so I'm _trying_ not to overdo it. But I can't help myself sometimes.
> 
> If you notice that some parts are cut or "rushed through", that's mainly because I'll be expounding on them in Jennie's chapter. Which is essentially the same thing, but in her point of view. For now, this should sort of give you more insight on Jisoo's thought process. Hopefully, this was worth the long-ass time I went without updating. ~~I know, I suck at setting schedules.~~


End file.
